


Smile Again

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Charlie talks to Kate about Claire. Unadulterated fluff.





	Smile Again

She smiled gently at him. ‘You care for her.’ It wasn’t a question.

Charlie considered Kate thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

‘Yeah. Yeah I do.’

Kate nodded, content. ‘It’s good. After everything that’s happened here...’ she trailed off and took a moment before continuing. ‘It’s good to see two people just being happy – just enjoying each others company.’

Charlie didn’t respond this time and Kate tried to tactfully cover over the silence.

‘You smile more when you’re together.’ She observed.

‘Yeah,’ Charlie felt his mouth twitch into a small smile. ‘It feels good to be able to smile again.’


End file.
